My Sin
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! She knew nothing, but she acted like she knew everything. This is my sin...for those who suppossed to live happily together.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

She knew nothing, but she acted like she knew everything. This is my sin...for those who suppossed to live happily together.

WARNING :

OOC. FemKura. Made for fic based-on-movie challenge!

Aku akan memberitahukan judul film yang jadi dasar pembuatan fic ini di chapter terakhir :D

Untuk yang sudah tahu, keep silent please…hehe!

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Sebuah puri berdiri dengan megah dikelilingi oleh halaman yang luas dan danau yang indah. Ada kolam air mancur juga di sana. Pagi ini, seorang wanita muda bersama gadis kecil di sampingnya tengah berbaring di atas rumput, menikmati sinar mentari pagi.

"Pika-chan," kata si gadis kecil dengan pita merah di rambut coklatnya. "Aku dengar Leorio akan pulang hari ini."

"Ya, dia juga akan mengajak temannya kemari," jawab Kurapika tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku sudah membuat naskah drama yang akan dimainkan nanti di depan Leorio. Aku tinggal menambahkan epilognya saja."

"Hm...dia pasti akan menyukainya."

Gadis kecil itu, Bisuke, melirik kakaknya. Kurapika tampak sangat cantik dengan bermandikan sinar mentari seperti itu, rambut pirang pendeknya yang halus semakin berkilau dengan indah. Ada sedikit rasa iri di hati Bisuke. Ia ingin segera menjadi dewasa…dan cantik seperti kakak perempuannya itu.

Tiba-tiba lewatlah seorang pria berambut hitam tak jauh dari sana. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, tapi sesekali matanya yang gelap mencuri pandang ke arah mereka.

"Pika-chan," Bisuke berkata lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pria itu. "Kenapa sejak kuliah kau tidak pernah lagi bicara dengan Kuroro?"

"Aku masih bicara dengannya kok, hanya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi."

"Oh? Kenapa?"

"Lingkungan kami berbeda...itu saja."

Bisuke berhenti bertanya, tapi sebenarnya pertanyaan gadis kecil itu mengusik Kurapika. Ya...dulu dia dekat sekali dengan Kuroro yang sudah ia kenal sejak dirinya berumur 12 tahun. Kuroro seorang yang cerdas dan pandai bergaul. Tn. Kuruta menyadari kecerdasan yang dimilikinya, ia pun menyekolahkan Kuroro di tempat yang sama dengan Kurapika. Tapi kemudian, sejak itu segalanya berubah. Kurapika sering kesal pada Kuroro tanpa alasan yang jelas dan enggan berbicara dengannya.

.

.

Saat ini Bisuke tengah duduk di kamarnya. Raut wajahnya yang manis terlihat serius, matanya tertuju ke rangkaian kalimat yang tengah ditulisnya. Setiap kalimat memiliki arti dan membentuk alur cerita yang indah.

Tak lama, ia berdiri memegangi bukunya. Gaun biru yang ia kenakan terlihat longgar di tubuhnya yang kecil. Namun Bisuke melangkah keluar kamar dengan penuh rasa percaya diri dan menuruni tangga. Ia menuju ke dapur, melihat beberapa orang pelayan tengah menyiapkan makanan. Bisuke mengurungkan niatnya. Ah...pasti mereka tidak akan punya waktu untuk membaca ceritanya.

Bisuke berbalik dan kembali ke lantai atas, namun kali ini ia menuju ke kamar yang berada di bagian barat puri. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Masuk," terdengar sebuah suara pelan dari balik pintu.

Bisuke pun melangkah masuk, menghampiri seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Bisuke, ada apa Sayang? Bagaimana dengan naskah drama yang kau tulis?" ia bertanya sambil tersenyum dan merangkulnya.

"Sudah selesai Ibu, tolong beritahu aku apa pendapatmu," kata Bisuke sambil memberikan bukunya.

.

.

Dalam waktu yang tak terlalu lama, Bisuke kembali ke kamarnya. Namun kali ini ia bersama dengan sepupu-sepupunya. Neon, gadis lugu yang manis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda. Lalu Gon dan Killua.

"Aku mau jadi pemeran utama!" seru Neon sambil berkaca dan berpose di depan cermin. Sementara itu, Gon dan Killua terlihat bosan. Mereka lebih ingin bermain di luar daripada memainkan naskah drama yang ditulis Bisuke.

Raut wajah Bisuke menegang, sepertinya ia kesal namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalau tidak jadi pemeran utama, aku tidak mau main!" Neon merajuk melihat Bisuke tak menanggapinya.

"Iya aku tahu! Kalau begitu aku jadi sutradaranya saja!" bentak Bisuke kesal.

Neon sedikit kaget, tapi kemudian ia kembali duduk di kursinya sambil mulai membaca naskah dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Kita berenang di danau saja yuk!" bisik Killua pada Gon.

Wajah Gon langsung berubah ceria, ia segera melompat turun dari kursinya. "Ayo! Kurapika pasti memperbolehkan kita berenang!"

Kedua bocah itu pun pergi. Neon mulai merasa tak enak...ia melirik pada Bisuke yang mulai geram.

"A-aku harus menjaga mereka. Sudah dulu ya!" katanya sambil berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan naskahnya begitu saja di atas kursi.

Bisuke menghela napas berat. Tangannya mencengkeram naskah yang sudah susah payah ia tulis dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Ketiga bersaudara itu sudah pergi...dan sepertinya mereka memang tidak berminat memainkan dramanya. Mau bilang apa lagi?

Bisuke beranjak dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di dekat jendela lalu melihat keluar.

Di sana...di dekat air mancur, ada Kuroro dan Kurapika. Wajah cantik kakaknya itu terlihat marah. Ia membuka gaun yang dikenakannya di hadapan Kuroro yang berdiri mematung, hingga akhirnya hanya mengenakan baju dalamnya yang pendek dan tipis.

Bisuke terkejut. Ia pun berbalik memunggungi jendela dengan napas memburu dan pipi yang merona. Bisuke segera menenangkan diri dan mengatur napasnya. Tapi kemudian, rasa penasaran gadis kecil itu mengalahkan segalanya. Ia berbalik kembali dan melanjutkan mengamati kejadian itu.

Kurapika tak ada di sana, hanya ada Kuroro yang berdiri tak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat di mana ia berada tadi.

Namun kemudian, permukaan air itu bergerak. Kurapika keluar dari kolam. Melangkah naik dan berdiri di tepi, menatap Kuroro dengan marah. Baju dalamnya yang basah kuyup membuat lekuk tubuhnya yang indah terlihat jelas.

Kuroro mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Kurapika, tapi wanita itu mengabaikannya. Kurapika melangkah turun dan mulai memakai bajunya kembali. Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya seolah berusaha menghindari pemandangan itu. Setelah Kurapika melangkah pergi, ia duduk di tepi kolam dan mengulurkan tangannya...menyentuh permukaan air kolam dengan perlahan.

Tak ada satu pun dari adegan itu yang luput dari perhatian Bisuke. Bisuke sebenarnya masih tak bisa memahami apa yang tengah terjadi di depan matanya, tapi ia memiliki daya khayal yang terbilang tinggi untuk anak berusia 13 tahun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Puri Keluarga Kuruta dibenahi untuk menyambut kedatangan Leorio, putra sulung keluarga itu yang bekerja mengurus perusahaan keluarga di luar kota bersama ayahnya. Kurapika pun diberi tugas menghias ruangan dengan bunga, sebelumnya ia telah mengawasi pelayan menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk ditempati oleh teman Leorio nantinya.

Kurapika berlari dari halaman belakang puri, membawa beberapa tangkai bunga ke dalam puri. Ia memasukkan bunga itu ke dalam vas antik yang diletakkan di atas piano. Namun ia masih harus mengisinya dengan air.

Kurapika berjalan menuju ke pintu depan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kuroro ada di sana. Kuroro tengah duduk di anak tangga sambil membaca buku.

Tanpa sadar Kurapika melirik ke cermin yang tergantung di dinding dan merapikan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Namun pada detik berikutnya, ia segera tersadar.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Untuk apa aku melakukan ini!'

Kurapika mendengus kesal. Ia melepaskan sepatunya begitu saja lalu segera melangkah keluar. Saat melihat Kuroro, Kurapika berhenti sejenak di belakangnya.

"Apakah ini kebiasaan barumu, membaca buku di bawah matahari yang terik?" tanyanya datar.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya. Kuroro lalu menutup bukunya dan berdiri menghadap Kurapika. "Yah...cuaca panas memang kadang bisa membuat orang bertindak di luar kebiasaannya," balas Kuroro.

Kurapika meneruskan langkahnya, Kuroro pun mengikuti gadis itu.

"Apa kau mau membacanya?" Kuroro menawarkan sambil menatap punggung Kurapika yang berada di depannya.

"Aku sudah pernah membacanya, dan aku tidak suka," jawab Kurapika segera sambil terus memusatkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Oh, begitukah?"

"Aku lebih suka buku yang dulu pernah kaupinjami."

"Ah...Rosemary dan Para Pemburu?"

"Kisahnya lebih penuh dengan hasrat...dan lebih jujur."

Kurapika membalikkan badannya sebentar, memberikan pria yang berada di belakangnya tatapan penuh arti, lalu kembali melangkah lagi.

Kuroro tertegun sesaat. 'Apa maksudnya? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Si Cantik ini?'

"Kudengar kau mau sekolah lagi untuk menjadi dokter," Kurapika melanjutkan. "Enam tahun...kau mau bertahan lagi selama itu?"

Ada ketidaksetujuan terdengar dari nada suara wanita pirang itu. Kuroro menghela napas. Mereka sudah terlalu lama seperti ini.

"Kurapika, tenang saja...aku akan berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa agar tidak merepotkan ayahmu lagi," katanya.

Kurapika menoleh. "Bukan itu maksudku," ucapnya dengan sedikit merasa bersalah.

Kuroro hanya diam. Kurapika pun cepat-cepat pergi menuju ke kolam air mancur, mengeluarkan bunga dari dalam vas dan bersiap memasukkan air ke dalam vas itu.

"Sini, biar kubantu," kata Kuroro sambil menghampiri Kurapika dan memegangi salah satu pegangan yang terdapat di vas itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Kurapika menolak dengan sengit, ia pun berusaha memegangi pegangan yang lainnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu."

Terjadilah sedikit tarik-menarik di antara mereka. Kedua pegangan vas itu pun terbelah dan lepas. Satunya di tangan Kuroro, sedangkan yang dipegang Kurapika terjatuh ke dalam kolam.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" hardik Kurapika. "Ini vas bunga kesayangan Ibu!"

Kuroro menjadi sedikit salah tingkah, sementara Kurapika jadi semakin kesal. Ia menatap Kuroro dengan marah. Pandangan Kuroro pun tak bisa terlepas dari mata biru indah milik Kurapika yang sewarna dengan birunya samudera.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika segera membuka bajunya di hadapan Kuroro. Kuroro tercengang. Kini Kurapika hanya mengenakan baju dalam yang tipis dan panjangnya setengah paha, dengan belahan yang cukup panjang di sisi kirinya.

Kurapika masuk ke kolam air mancur dan berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu berjongkok menyelam di dalam air dan mulai mencari pegangan vas itu. Kuroro menunggunya, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Kurapika pun mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri di tepi kolam dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Baju dalamnya melekat, menonjolkan lekuk tubuh indah wanita itu. Ia masih menatap pria tampan yang berada di hadapannya dengan marah.

Kuroro mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, bermaksud membantu Kurapika turun. Tapi Kurapika tidak menghiraukannya. Ia melangkah turun dan mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di atas rumput.

Kuroro mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar saat melihat penampilan gadis itu saat ini. Ada sensasi aneh yang merasuki dirinya…sebagais eorang pria dewasa. Kuroro segera memalingkan wajahnya, namun badannya seolah tak mau pergi dari sana.

Kurapika memakai bajunya kembali, merenggut pegangan vas yang satunya lagi dari tangan Kuroro lalu ia pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Setelah kepergian Kurapika, Kuroro melangkah maju dan duduk di tepi kolam. Mengulurkan tangannya...menyentuh permukaan air di kolam itu perlahan, seolah membayangkan Kurapika-lah yang saat ini sedang disentuhnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sebuah mobil putih bergerak mendekati puri. Terdapat dua orang pria di dalamnya. Yang satu berambut hitam dan mengenakan kacamata, sementara yang satunya lagi berambut merah. Mereka adalah Leorio dan temannya, Hisoka, yang baru saja datang dari luar kota.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dari kesibukan mereka masing-masing, menghabiskan musim panas di tempat Leorio. Leorio merasa senang, karena sebenarnya…ia memiliki agenda lain. Hisoka seorang pengusaha sukses, berasal dari keluarga terhormat yang sejajar dengan Keluarga Kuruta. Menurut Leorio, ia adalah pendamping yang pantas…bagi adiknya, Kurapika.

"Tempat yang indah," komentar Hisoka saat mobil berhenti tepat di depan puri.

Leorio tersenyum. "Ya, keluargaku sudah memiliki tempat ini secara turun-temurun…sejak beberapa abad lamanya. Tenanglah, kau punya banyak waktu untuk mengagumi keindahannya. Ayo, kita masuk dulu."

Keduanya turun dari mobil, pintu depan pun terbuka. Shalnark menghampiri Leorio dan Hisoka, membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda," kata Shalnark sopan.

Leorio menepuk bahunya dengan ramah dan memberikan mantelnya pada pelayan itu. "Halo Shalnark…bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ada banyak bawaan di bagasi…tolong bawakan," pintanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Shalnark keluar ke halaman menghampiri mobil Leorio, sementara Leorio mengajak Hisoka masuk ke salah satu ruangan di puri itu.

"Mau minum?" tanya Leorio sambil mulai menuangkan teh.

"Tentu," jawab Hisoka pendek. Ia berdiri melihat pemandangan dari balik jendela. Suasananya begitu nyaman…dan menenangkan.

Terdengar suara derap langkah. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Dengan wajah yang ceria, terlihat begitu cantik dan segar, Kurapika masuk dan segera berlari memeluk kakaknya.

"Leorio, selamat datang!" katanya gembira. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Mana Ayah?"

"Ayah tidak bisa pulang, Pika-chan. masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera ia selesaikan," jawab Leorio sambil membelai puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Sayang sekali…"

Mata biru Kurapika agak meredup, wajahnya sedikit cemberut. Hisoka tertarik dengan ekspresinya yang seperti itu, bagaikan anak-anak yang manis dan menggemaskan. Tatapan Hisoka membuat Kurapika sadar, bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan itu yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kurapika pun tersipu.

Leorio tertawa geli melihat reaksinya. "Hisoka, ini adikku…Kurapika," Leorio memperkenalkan.

Hisoka melangkah menghampiri Kurapika. "Senang berkenalan denganmu," katanya. Ia meraih tangan Kurapika dan mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu dengan lembut.

Kurapika memperhatikan senyuman yang nampak di wajah Hisoka. Ia memang tampan, rambut merahnya memberi penampilan yang berbeda. Namun senyuman itu…entah mengapa, terasa sedikit aneh baginya.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

She knew nothing, but she acted like she knew everything. This is my sin...for those who suppossed to live happily together.

WARNING :

OOC. FemKura. Made for fic based-on-movie challenge!

Aku akan memberitahukan judul film yang jadi dasar pembuatan fic ini di chapter terakhir :D

Untuk yang sudah tahu, keep silent please…hehe!

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Gon dan Killua baru saja selesai berenang di danau. Mereka terlihat lelah. Keduanya kembali ke kamar Bisuke bersama dengan Neon, namun gadis berkuncir itu sudah tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Ini gara-gara kalian, Bisuke pasti marah!" kata Neon, memarahi kedua adiknya.

"Biar saja, aku memang tidak suka main drama kok!" jawab Killua tak peduli sambil berbaring di atas sofa.

"Iya, membosankan!" Gon menimpali.

Neon mendengus kesal. "Kita menumpang di sini, jadi harus bersikap baik termasuk pada Bisuke!"

Gon dan Killua terlihat malas menanggapi omelan Neon. Killua mengangkat kakinya...hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Neon, perceraian itu apa?"

"Iya, apa artinya? Aku dengar Ayah dan Ibu akan bercerai," tambah Gon.

"Itu 'kan sebabnya sehingga kita harus tinggal di tempat yang membosankan ini untuk sementara waktu?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu pada kalian?" Neon terlihat terkejut. "Perceraian itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"Bohong! Kudengar Ibu berselingkuh!" Killua segera mendebat kakak perempuannya itu.

Gon termangu. "Oh? Benarkah?"

Neon semakin marah mendengarnya. Dengan wajah yang memerah, ia memarahi adik-adiknya bahkan mencubit mereka. Neon tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Hisoka.

Pintu pun terbuka lebih lebar, Hisoka melangkah masuk. Ia langsung disambut dengan tatapan penuh curiga dari Neon, Gon dan Killua.

Hisoka tersenyum, seketika matanya tertuju pada anak-anak itu.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung?" tanya Hisoka ramah. Tak mendapatkan tanggapan, Hisoka pun melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Apakah kalian tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau temannya Leorio," kata Neon takut-takut sambil agak menjauh.

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah Hisoka. "Ya...tapi apakah kalian tahu aku punya pabrik coklat?"

Wajah Killua seketika berseri-seri mendengar ucapan Hisoka. Ia sangat menyukai coklat. "Apa? Coklat? Apakah kau membawa nya?" tanya Killua dengan bersemangat.

"Killua! Jangan begitu!" desis Neon sambil mendelik marah pada adiknya.

Killua langsung merengut, sementara Hisoka hanya terkekeh geli. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengeluarkan beberapa batang coklat.

Gon dan Killua menerimanya dengan gmbira, sementara Neon masih terlihat malu-malu. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela sambil sesekali melirik cermin yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Ini untukmu," kata Hisoka sambil mengulurkan coklat untuk gadis itu.

Neon menerimanya dengan ragu, lalu mulai membuka bungkusan coklat itu. Tatapan Hisoka tak pernah lepas darinya.

"Celana panjangmu bagus," komentar pria itu sambil melirik celana panjang merah muda yang dikenakan Neon.

"Aku membelinya waktu menonton opera di gedung teater bersama Ibu," kata Neon pelan. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu, dan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang berbisik, "Ah! Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ayah dan ibuku?"

"Tentu saja, tabloid di kota tempatku bekerja ramai membicarakan tentang mereka."

"Kalau begitu jangan beritahukan Gon dan Killua! Jangan sampai mereka tahu!"

Hisoka terkekeh geli. "Tenang saja," katanya. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Empat belas tahun."

Hisoka terus menatapnya, melihat gadis itu membuka pembungkus coklat yang ia berikan tadi, lapis demi lapis.

Setelah berhasil dibuka, sorot mata Hisoka berubah. Aura misterius yang penuh dengan gairah terlihat di dalamnya, bahkan senyumannya pun berubah menjadi seringai yang aneh.

"Gigit," kata Hisoka pelan dengan nada suara yang terdengar memerintah.

Neon mendongakkan wajahnya, sedikit merasa heran dan terkejut dengan perkataan Hisoka.

"Gigitlah," kata Hisoka lagi sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

.

.

Sementara itu, di pondok sederhana yang letaknya terpisah dengan Puri Keluarga Kuruta, Kuroro tengah berada di kamar mandi. Ia berendam di bathtub...memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya begitu mengusik benaknya.

Ya, kejadian yang ia alami bersama Kurapika tadi siang tak bisa lepas dari ingatannya. Kuroro menatap langit-langit kamar mandi itu. Terdengar suara sebuah pesawat terbang melintas di atasnya.

Apa yang terjadi di kolam air mancur tadi, adalah sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka sebelumnya. Pertama, Kuroro tak menyangka Kurapika akan sengaja menyapanya. Dan yang kedua...Kurapika memang wanita yang spontan dan berani, ia tahu itu. Tapi Kuroro tak menyangka dia akan membuka pakaiannya di hadapan Kuroro tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Ya, Kurapika dikuasai amarah saat itu. Seringkali Kuroro tak mengerti, kenapa sejak kuliah...Kurapika selalu terlihat marah padanya? Apapun yang ia lakukan, apapun yang ia katakan, sepertinya selalu saja salah bagi Kurapika. Namun untuk kejadian siang tadi...Kuroro mengakui, dia telah mengacaukannya.

'Kurapika, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kita? Apa yang kau pikirkan?'

Kuroro menghela napas...ia telah memutuskan. Kuroro akan meminta maaf padanya.

.

.

Kuroro mengenakan celana panjang dan kaus dalamnya. Ia tak mau menunda lagi apa yang ia rencanakan saat ini. Dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah, Kuroro duduk di depan mesin tik dengan posisi menghadap ke jendela.

Kuroro menatap pemandangan yang hijau di hadapannya. Dahinya berkerut...Oh Tuhan, kenapa rasanya sulit sekali? Ini karena dirinya dan Kurapika tak pernah saling bicara jujur sejak lama...bahkan mungkin sejak dulu mereka tak pernah begitu. Kuroro mengetikkan beberapa kata, tapi kemudian ia mencabut kertas itu dan meremasnya, lalu membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai. Kuroro tak menyerah, ia pun mulai mengetik lagi dan kejadian sebelumnya kembali terulang. Hal itu terjadi selama beberapa kali.

'Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku,' batinnya.

Kuroro beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil salah satu piringan hitam koleksinya dan meletakkannya di _gramophone_. Tak lama kemudian, suara musik klasik yang indah mengalun lembut memenuhi kamar itu. Kuroro duduk di kursinya...meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan kakinya yang kekar.

Kuroro menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya dan memejamkan mata. Ia begitu menikmati suara musik itu, hingga seolah-olah musik tersebut mampu membawanya ke alam bawah sadar. Dan bayangan yang muncul di sana hanya satu...Kurapika.

Di sore hari seperti ini, pasti Kurapika tengah bersiap-siap untuk pesta malam nanti. Kuroro membayangkan, Kurapika tengah berlama-lama berkaca di depan cermin. Mungkin ia telah selesai menata rambut dan merias wajahnya. Rambutnya yang pirang dan halus, begitu berkilau...dan wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat. Menatap mata birunya seolah dapat membuat Kuroro serasa tenggelam dan lupa akan segalanya. Lalu...bibirnya yang mungil dan merona...

Kuroro segera membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum. Saat ini, perasaannya terasa begitu meluap-luap. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mengetikkan sesuatu yang ditujukan untuk Kurapika. Kuroro menegakkan badannya dan mulai mengetik kembali.

_'Kurapika yang cantik dan mempesona,_

_Aku ingin mengatakan padamu...bahwa aku selalu teringat akan dirimu sejak lama. Di dalam mimpiku...aku bisa dengan bebas menyentuhmu, menikmati manisnya tubuhmu, lembutnya bibirmu,…'_

Kuroro mengetik dengan semburat tipis kemerahan menghiasi wajah tampannya yang putih pucat, namun seringai kepuasan pun ada di sana. Rasanya, apa yang ia tahan selama ini telah ia lepaskan. Bahkan Kuroro pun berani menyebutkan bagian tubuh sensitif wanita di dalam suratnya itu.

Setelah selesai, Kuroro mengeluarkan surat dari mesin tik dan membacanya kembali. Ia menertawakan isinya.

'Yang benar saja, aku tak mungkin menyerahkan ini pada Kurapika,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kuroro melipat kertas itu dengan rapi, lalu meletakkannya di samping mesin tik.

'Aku harus melakukannya dengan benar.'

Kuroro memasukkan kertas yang baru...

_'Kurapika Sayang,_

_Mungkin menurutmu aku gila karena sikapku siang tadi. Sebenarnya, aku sering merasa gugup dan bodoh saat berhadapan denganmu, Kurapika. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Mari kita mulai kembali semuanya dari awal.'_

Setelah selesai, Kuroro segera mengeluarkan surat itu dari mesin tik dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Kuroro, tuksedomu sudah siap!" terdengar suara Pakunoda, ibunya, dari luar kamar.

Kuroro segera keluar, menghampiri Pakunoda yang menyambut dengan senyum tipisnya. Kerutan sudah jelas terlihat di wajah wanita setengah baya itu, rambut pirang pucatnya pun sudah lama memudar.

"Terima kasih," kata Kuroro sembari mengambil tuksedo yang telah disiapkan ibunya.

Pakunoda menatap pria itu. Penampilan Kuroro begitu mirip dengan suaminya yang telah meninggalkan mereka 20 tahun yang lalu, namun Kuroro adalah satu-satunya miliknya yang berharga, kebanggaan hidupnya.

Kuroro menyadari tatapan itu.

"Ada apa Bu?" ia bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Pakunoda sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, cepatlah bersiap-siap."

Kuroro masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan segera menyiapkan diri. Untunglah ia teringat pada surat yang ia buat untuk Kurapika. Kuroro mengambil selembar amplop dan kertas di sebelah mesin tik.

'Mudah-mudahan Kurapika bersedia untuk memaafkanku,' batinnya.

.

.

Bisuke yang merasa kesal akibat naskah dramanya tak jadi dipentaskan, pergi menyendiri ke halaman belakang puri. Duduk di atas sebuah batu besar, dikelilingi bunga-bunga liar yang cantik. Tangannya menari dengan lincah di atas buku yang ia bawa, sesekali dahinya terlihat mengernyit.

'_Sang Putri terkejut saat mengetahui rencana yang ia dengar dari bangsawan itu. Ia pun marah…tapi, Sang Putri tak bisa begitu saja melupakan cintanya pada Tuan Romulus. Terutama saat di danau, ketika…'_

Tangan Bisuke terhenti. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, dan menatap danau yang berkilauan agak jauh dari sana. Membuatnya teringat pada kejadian dua tahun yang lalu…

Flashback

Bisuke telah siap dengan baju renangnya. Ia berdiri di tepi danau, menatap air yang ada di bawahnya. Tak jauh dari sana, Kuroro tengah berjalan dan sebentar lagi akan sampai ke tempat di mana Bisuke berada.

Bisuke menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda…tatapan seorang gadis kecil yang baru mengenal cinta pertama.

Kuroro menyadari tatapannya. Tanpa tahu apa-apa ia tersenyum, lalu berlari menghampiri. Kini Kuroro berdiri berseberangan dengan Bisuke.

"Kau mau berenang?" tanya Kuroro ramah.

Bisuke mengangkat bahu. "Yah, sudah jelas kan? Lagipula aku sedang bosan."

"Aku sudah lama tak membaca ceritamu. Biasanya kau sellau menjilid ceritamu dengan rapi lalu meminjamkannya padaku."

"Aku sedang beristirahat sejenak."

Pipi Bisuke sedikit merona, namun Kuroro tak memperhatikan hal itu.

"Hmm…tapi kuberitahu kau, sebaiknya jangan di situ. Terlalu dalam untukmu," kata Kuroro lagi.

Bisuke menatapnya. "Tapi kalau aku tenggelam, kau akan menolongku 'kan?"

Belum sempat Kuroro berkata apa-apa, Bisuke segera terjun ke danau. Kuroro pun panik. Ia segera masuk ke danau, menyelam dan menarik Bisuke yang kesulitan berenang.

"Bodoh!" bentak Kuroro kesal saat mereka berdua sudah berada di tepi. "Apa yang kau—"

Ucapan Kuroro terhenti saat tiba-tiba Bisuke menciumi pipinya.

"Ah…ternyata kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku! Aku senang sekali!" kata gadis kecil itu gembira. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Kuroro terkejut, ia segera berdiri.

"Kau gila? Kau bisa membunuh kita berdua!"

End of Flashback

Bisuke menghela napas. Saat itu, Kuroro pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ya, mata Kuroro memang tak pernah tertuju padanya. Hanya Kurapika yang nampak di mata pria itu.

Bisuke meletakkan buku dan penanya. Ia membungkuk, mengambil sebuah ranting panjang lalu berdiri dan mulai menebas bunga-bunga liar yang ada di sekitarnya dengan marah. Bisuke tak menyadari, Kuroro tengah memperhatikannya. Dengan penampilan yang rapi, pria itu melangkah menuju ke Puri Keluarga Kuruta dan berhenti saat melihat Bisuke.

"Bisuke!" seru Kuroro.

Bisuke menoleh. Ia membuang ranting yang dipegangnya, lalu segera berlari menghampiri Kuroro.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroro perhatian.

Bisuke hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya Kuroro merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkahnya, tapi Bisuke bukan tipe gadis kecil biasa yang senang jika ada orang yang bertanya tentang perilakunya.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

Bisuke tak menjawab, namun ia terlihat heran. Kuroro pun mengeluarkan surat dari saku tuksedonya dan menyerahkannya pada Bisuke.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Kurapika," kata Kuroro. "Kurasa akan lebih baik jika bukan aku yang menyerahkannya sendiri."

Bisuke menerima surat itu, merabanya seolah mencoba mengetahui kata-kata apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. "Baiklah," jawabnya pendek.

"Kuharap dia bisa menerimanya sebelum pesta dimulai," Kuroro menambahkan.

Bisuke tak menanggapi. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari kencang menuju ke puri.

Melihat hal itu, Kuroro tersenyum puas. Setelah Bisuke hampir menghilang dari pandangan, ia menghela napas lega.

'Untunglah…aku mengetik surat itu untuk Kurapika. Untung ada Bisuke,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kuroro berharap banyak pada surat yang dibuatnya itu. Baginya, itu adalah langkah awal yang baru.

Semua yang telah ia rasakan, semua yang telah ia lewati saat berusaha membuat surat untuk Kurapika kembali terbayang di benaknya. Hingga tiba-tiba…Kuroro meragukan sesuatu.

Setelah mengambil tuksedo yang disiapkan ibunya, Kuroro baru menyadari bahwa waktu telah berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Ia segera bersiap-siap, namun masih teringat pada surat untuk Kurapika.

'Tunggu sebentar!'

Setelah mengambil amplop, Kuroro mengambil surat yang telah ia siapkan. Surat yang berada di sebelah mesin tik.

'Surat mana yang aku ambil? Surat mana yang aku masukkan ke dalam amplop itu?'

Kuroro mulai panik, dan berusaha mengingat semuanya dengan lebih jelas. Surat pertama, adalah surat yang merupakan perwujudan dari alam bawah sadarnya yang liar tentang Kurapika, ia lipat dan diletakkan tepat di samping mesin tik. Surat kedua, surat yang lebih formal dan beretika, ia letakkan di samping surat pertama.

Mata Kuroro membelalak…

Ia telah keliru memasukkan surat pertama ke dalam amplop yang diberikannya pada Bisuke.

"BISUKEEE…..!"

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

She knew nothing, but she acted like she knew everything. This is my sin...for those who suppossed to live happily together.

WARNING :

OOC. FemKura. Made for fic based-on-movie challenge!

Aku akan memberitahukan judul film yang jadi dasar pembuatan fic ini di chapter terakhir :D

Untuk yang sudah tahu, keep silent please…hehe!

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Bisuke tidak mendengar teriakan Kuroro yang memanggil namanya. Ia sudah berada jauh dari tempat di mana pria itu berada. Bisuke berlari sekencang mungkin, hingga akhirnya sampai ke dalam puri. Keadaan di tempat itu cukup sepi, karena orang-orang tengah bersiap untuk pesta.

Bisuke menghentikan larinya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Sejenak ditatapnya amplop dari Kuroro untuk kakaknya, Kurapika. Isinya seperti apa? Apa yang dikatakan Kuroro dalam suratnya? Bisuke benar-benar ingin tahu.

Lalu...itulah masalahnya.

Bisuke membuka amplop surat itu dengan cepat, lalu segera membaca isinya. Matanya terbelalak.

.

.

Kurapika menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia sudah hampir selesai berdandan. Untuk sentuhan akhir, Kurapika menyematkan jepit rambut kecil bertatahkan permata berbentuk bintang di rambutnya yang pirang. Lalu ia melangkah dengan bertelanjang kaki menghampiri lemari pakaian.

Kurapika memilah-milah gaun yang digantung di dalam lemari itu. Ia memilih sehelai gaun berwarna biru safir...yang sewarna dengan matanya yang indah. Kurapika melepaskan mantel tidurnya, lalu mengenakan gaun yang telah ia pilih. Gaun itu meluncur dengan sempurna di tubuhnya. Warnanya berkilau mewah, dengan potongan dada yang cukup rendah dan belahan yang berada tepat di bagian depan roknya hingga mencapai paha.

.

.

Jemari Leorio menari dengan lincah di atas tuts piano, memainkan sebuah lagu indah yang biasa dimainkan ayahnya bila Keluarga Kuruta tengah berkumpul bersama. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di ruangan itu, ia pun tersenyum dan menoleh.

"Wah...kau benar-benar cantik," Leorio memuji Kurapika sambil menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kurapika pendek. Ia pun membalas senyuman Leorio.

Tatapan Leorio masih saja tak lepas dari wanita itu.

"Hei, jangan terus menatapku begitu!" kata Kurapika lagi sambil terkekeh geli dan berdiri di samping piano.

"Kurapika," ucap Leorio dengan raut wajah yang serius. "Apa pendapatmu tentang Hisoka?"

"Hm...dia cukup tampan, menarik dan tampak jelas sekali kalau dia pun menyadari hal itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa dia pun sudah tahu bagaimana seorang pria harus memperlakukan wanita."

Leorio mengernyit. "Kau mmbuatnya terdengar seperti seorang _playboy_, Kurapika."

Kurapika langsung tertawa mendengar komentar kakaknya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Leo..."

"Menurutku dia cocok untukmu, Pika-chan."

"Kau benar-benar sedang berusaha untuk menjodohkanku dengannya ya?"

"Yaa...sepertinya memang begitu."

Kurapika hanya membalas ucapan Leorio dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia tahu kelebihan-kelebihan Hisoka, dan tak diragukan lagi pasti banyak wanita yang ingin menjadi pendampingnya, tapi entahlah...ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri pria itu dan membuat Kurapika merasa tidak nyaman.

Tiba-tiba Bisuke datang.

"Leorio!" serunya gembira. Bisuke berlari melewati Kurapika dan dengan tanpa menoleh, sambil lalu ia menyerahkan surat dari Kuroro padanya.

"Adikku Bisuke yang manis!" kata Leorio sambil memeluk gadis kecil itu. "Apakah semuanya sudah siap? Ibu bilang kau sudah menyiapkan pementasan drama khusus untukku."

"Tidak jadi...persiapannya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan."

Wajah Bisuke merengut, dengan singkat ia menceritakan bagaimana Neon, Gon dan Killua tidak ingin mengambil peranan dalam pementasan itu. Leorio pun berusaha membuat suasana hati Bisuke lebih baik dengan berusaha membuatnya tertawa.

Sementara itu, hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari mereka berdua, Kurapika nampak tercengang. Ia sudah membaca isi surat yang diberikan Bisuke.

"Bisuke, mana amplopnya? Apa surat ini awalnya memang tidak memakai amplop?" tanya Kurapika waswas.

Bisuke pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, ia terus saja bicara dengan Leorio.

"Bisuke!"

"Ah...permisi semuanya, aku harus segera bersiap-siap," sahut Bisuke segera sambil menghambur ke luar ruangan.

Kurapika baru saja akan mengejar Bisuke saat tiba-tiba Hisoka masuk membawakan tiga gelas cocktail dan menahannya pergi.

"Ow, kau mau pergi ke mana, Kurapika?" ia bertanya sambil tersenyum. "Tetaplah di sini…kau harus mencoba minuman yang kuracik sendiri."

.

.

Bisuke duduk di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia baru saja selesai memilih baju yang akan dikenakan untuk pesta nanti, sehelai gaun putih berpita tergeletak di sampingnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan...pandangannya menunjukkan seolah ia tengah tidak berada di tempat di mana raganya berada sekarang.

Bisuke masih merasa terkejut dengan isi surat yang dibuat Kuroro untuk Kurapika. Terkejut...dan cemburu? Mungkin saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamar gadis itu. Bisuke hanya diam. Pintu pun terbuka perlahan...masuklah Neon dengan langkah yang ragu-ragu. Ia sudah mengenakan gaun pesta berwarna merah muda yang lembut, dengan sehelai selendang berwarna senada tersampir di pundaknya. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Matanya terlihat seperti habis menangis...dan raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Ia menghampiri Bisuke dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Neon? Kau kenapa?" tanya Bisuke keheranan.

Neon menatapnya takut-takut, lalu memperlihatkan sebuah bekas gigitan di lengannya.

"Apa itu? Siapa yang telah menggigitmu?"

Bisuke pun kaget. Neon terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, lalu sambil menghindari tatapan sepupunya itu, perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai bicara dengan suara yang pelan,

"Gon...dan Killua...mereka marah padaku..."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, bahkan salah satu dari mereka menggigitku. Mungkin aku...memang bukan seorang kakak yang baik."

"Tidak! Jangan bicara begitu, lagipula Kurapika pun telah memberiku pengertian bahwa kalian bertiga tengah mengalami masa yang sulit."

Neon masih tetap menunduk. Perlahan Bisuke menyentuh bahu gadis itu, dan dengan tatapan mata yang serius…ia pun berkata,

"Aku tahu...siapa yang paling buruk."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neon sambil menatap Bisuke dengan bingung.

"Neon, kau tahu kata-kata seperti apa yang paling tidak beretika?"

Neon terdiam tak mengerti. Dahinya mengernyit. Bisuke menghela napas...ia mencondongkan badannya, dan berbisik kepada Neon memberithukan apa yang ada di dalam surat Kuroro untuk Kurapika.

Mata Neon membelalak.

"Bisuke, itu benar-benar tidak bermoral! Dia maniak! Kuroro mengatakan itu?"

"Ya..."

"Kurapika juga pasti terkejut. Oh Bisuke, entah apa yang bisa dilakukan orang seperti Kuroro nanti. Kau harus mengatakannya pada orang dewasa! Mungkin pada polisi!"

"Hm...aku akan memikirkannya."

Neon tersenyum, Bisuke pun membalas senyumannya. Keduanya sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"Hei, sudah waktunya kau bersiap-siap," Neon memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Bisuke melirik ke jam yang ada di atas mejanya. "Ah...benar juga. Baiklah!"

.

.

Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar Kuroro melangkah menuju Puri Keluarga Kuruta. Ia terdiam sesaat di depan pintu besar puri itu. Tangannya baru saja akan membunyikan bel saat tiba-tiba seseorang sudah membuka pintunya lebih dulu.

Kurapika.

Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat datar. Ia menatap Kuroro tanpa ekspresi. Kuroro yang terpesona dengan penampilan Kurapika saat itu, segera tersadar.

"Surat itu adalah sebuah kekeliruan," kata Kuroro segera.

"Bisuke membacanya," ucap Kurapika.

"Seharusnya bukan seperti itu isi suratnya."

"Benar."

"Itu versi yang salah. Aku telah keliru memasukkannya ke dalam amplop."

Raut wajah Kurapika tetap tak berubah. Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Kuroro mengikuti di belakangnya, sambil sesekali menoleh ke sekeliling, seolah khawatir ada orang lain yang melihat mereka.

Kurapika terus berjalan dengan langkah yang cukup cepat, hingga tak sadar jepit rambutnya jatuh ke ke atas karpet merah yang terhampar di lantai. Mereka melangkah dalam diam. Sesampainya di ruang baca, Kurapika menyalakan lampu yang berada di atas meja dan Kuroro menutup pintu ruangan itu lalu menatap Kurapika yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu…dan berusaha untuk menahan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kurapika berbalik menghadap Kuroro.

"Jadi seperti apa isi surat yang seharusnya kau berikan untukku?" ia bertanya.

"Menurutku isinya sedikit lebih formal...dan beretika," Kuroro menjawab. "Lalu…tentu saja tidak membahas tentang—"

"Bagian tubuh?"

"Ya."

Kuroro tersenyum kikuk, sementara Kurapika menghela napas…dan senyuman yang kemudian terlihat di wajahnya adalah sebuah senyuman sedih. Kuroro mulai merasa aneh.

"Tadi siang...di kolam air mancur…aku begitu marah padamu, dan aku membenci diriku sendiri," Kurapika berkata. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu berbeda dengan yang biasa dilihat Kuroro. "Aku tak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya."

Perkataan Kurapika terhenti sejenak, menundukkan wajahnya seolah ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan perasaannya. Ingin sekali Kuroro merengkuhnya, tapi ia khawatir ini bukan saat yang tepat sehingga pria itu pun memutuskan untuk menahan diri.

"Aku...saat membaca suratmu..." Kurapika bicara lagi, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya…dan Kuroro pun terkejut. Mata biru wanita itu berkaca-kaca. "Kukira aku akan bahagia saat mendengarmu akan kuliah lagi untuk menjadi dokter. Tapi ternyata…"

Kurapika melangkah mundur ke belakang meja, mendekati rak buku yang menempel di dinding. Kali ini, bibirnya terlihat gemetar karena menahan tangis.

"Aku sudah tak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi...sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku menyadarinya…Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan, bukan? Bahkan mungkin kau telah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Aku—"

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Kuroro.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroro segera memeluk Kurapika dan menciumnya hingga tubuh wanita itu bersandar pada rak buku yang ada di belakangnya.

Mereka berciuman selama beberapa saat. Saat ciuman itu terlepas, keduanya terlihat terkejut. Kuroro pun tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap sepasang mata biru indah yang ada di hadapannya. Cahaya dari lampu yang berada di atas meja menimbulkan suasana yang temaram...membuat Kurapika tampak semakin mempesona...dan menggoda.

Kuroro kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kurapika. Ciuman itu berlangsung perlahan dan lembut, namun kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh gairah. Kuroro menciumi leher Kurapika, dan mereka berpelukan dengan lebih erat. Saat ciuman itu kembali terjadi, Kuroro menurunkan tali gaun yang dikenakan Kurapika dan Kurapika mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kuroro. Keduanya berusaha menyingkirkan hal yang menghalangi gairah dan perasaan mereka yang meluap-luap.

Kurapika berpegangan ke tangga yang bersandar di depan rak. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah kaki Kurapika, lalu pada saat yang tepat…Kuroro menaikkan tubuh wanita itu sedikit.

Kurapika tersentak. Rasa sakit mulai ia rasakan.

"Kuroro…," ucapnya lirih.

"Kurapika…," Kuroro pun berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kegiatan mereka terus berlangsung, namun tak lama kemudian mata Kurapika membelalak saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada yang datang," kata Kurapika tiba-tiba.

Kuroro pun menghentikan aksinya. Waktu serasa berhenti…saat Kurapika melihat Bisuke berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Pika-chan…?" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan suara tercekat.

Kuroro segera menurunkan Kurapika. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi Bisuke, ia dan Kurapika sama-sama merapikan pakaian mereka. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa dan seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya, keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati Bisuke lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Bisuke menatap kepergian Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia bisa berada ke ruang baca karena melihat jepit rambut Kurapika yang terjatuh di atas karpet. Merasa curiga, Bisuke melangkah ke ruang baca. Ia semakin curiga saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari balik pintu.

Ternyata…inilah yang terjadi. Namun siapa yang tahu tafsiran seperti apa yang ada di benak Bisuke?

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul saat Bisuke tiba di ruang makan. Gadis itu menatap Kuroro dan Kurapika yang duduk bersebelahan, lalu mengambil tempat di samping Neon. Beberapa orang pelayan sibuk menghidangkan makanan.

"Cuaca hari ini panas sekali," kata Ny. Kuruta sambil meneguk anggur merahnya.

Leorio tersenyum. "Ya, ada yang mengatakan bahwa cuaca panas dapat membuat seseorang berbuat tak sewajarnya, atau bahkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas."

"Aku setuju denganmu," kata Hisoka.

Leorio menoleh pada Kurapika. "Pika-Chan, kenapa diam saja? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cuaca panas?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kurapika segera. Pipinya merona tanpa ia sadari, namun hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Leorio.

"Pipimu merona."

"Ini karena cuaca yang panas!"

Leorio terkekeh geli. Menggoda Kurapika rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa yang lalu…saat mereka masih kecil.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Bisuke? Dosa apa yang kaulakukan hari ini?" Leorio bertanya lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, Bisuke menjadi emosi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" katanya sengit sambil menatap Kuroro dengan tajam.

Di bawah meja, Kuroro dan Kurapika saling berpegangan tangan. Sementara itu yang lain dibuat terkejut dengan perilaku Bisuke.

"Bisuke! Sejak kapan kau menjadi kasar seperti itu?" Ny. Kuruta mengingatkan.

Bisuke langsung menunduk. Melihat situasi ini, Leorio berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ke mana Gon dan Killua? Aku tak melihat mereka," tanya Leorio.

"Mereka menggigit Neon!" Bisuke berkata sambil menunjukkan luka bekas gigitan di lengan sepupunya.

Ny. Kuruta terkejut. "Oh, benarkah itu? Neon, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Neon tak menjawab. Reaksinya di luar perkiraan, ia terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa…dan matanya melirik kepada Hisoka yang duduk di hadapannya.

Hisoka berdehem, ia terlihat sedikit kikuk.

"Itu benar, Nyonya. Aku melerai mereka bertiga tadi sore. Lihat, pipiku sampai dicakar," ia berkata sambil memperlihatkan lukanya.

Kuroro mencoba untuk terlihat tenang dan ikut serta dalam percakapan di meja makan itu.

"Aku sempat bertemu Gon dan Killua… sepertinya suasana hati mereka sedang tidak baik," jelasnya.

Ny. Kuruta menoleh kepada Bisuke. "Bisuke, coba lihat ke kamar Gon dan Killua…mungkin mereka ada di sana. Cepat ajak mereka kemari."

Sebenarnya Bisuke enggan, dengan suasana hatinya yang sedang tak menentu saat ini ia sama sekali tak ingin pergi ke manapun. Namun ibunya pasti akan marah jika ia tak mematuhi perintahnya. Tak ada pilihan lain…Bisuke segera berdiri dan pergi ke kamar kedua sepupunya itu.

Sesampainya di sana, kamar itu kosong. Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Bisuke. Terdapat secarik kertas di atas tempat tidur Killua, dengan beberapa baris kalimat yang ditulis dengan pena berwarna merah. Bisuke terkejut saat membacanya. Ia keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan kembali ke ruang makan.

"Ibu, aku menemukan surat!" kata Bisuke.

Mendengar kata 'surat', Kurapika tersentak. Ia segera berdiri dan berkata, "Berikan surat itu padaku!"

Bisuke hanya meliriknya, lalu memberikan surat yang ia bawa kepada Ny. Kuruta.

"Ini surat…dari Gon dan Killua," Ny. Kuruta berkata, membuat Kurapika kembali duduk di tempatnya namun tetap menatap Bisuke dengan waspada. Dengan isyarat mata, Kuroro berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

Ny. Kuruta menghela napas. "Gon dan Killua melarikan diri. Mungkin mereka belum jauh…kita harus menemukan keduanya sesegera mungkin."

.

.

Orang-orang pun keluar dari dalam puri sambil membawa senter, mencari Gon dan Killua ke setiap penjuru halaman Puri Keluarga Kuruta yang luas. Tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya, Bisuke ikut mencari.

Dengan merasa takut karena kegelapan dan suasana yang sedikit menyeramkan, Bisuke melangkah menelusuri sudut halaman yang gelap. Ia memicingkan matanya saat melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari balik semak-semak.

"Gon…? Killua…?"

Namun tak ada yang menjawab suaranya yang terdengar pelan hampir seperti bisikan itu. Malah ia mendengar suara-suara yang baginya sangat mencurigakan.

Bisuke merasa lebih takut sekarang, namun ia berusaha mengendalikan rasa takutnya dan melangkah menuju ke asal suara…sambil mengarahkan senternya. Bisuke tersentak saat melihat seorang pria mengenakan tuksedo menindih seorang gadis dengan tubuhnya. Senter yang ia pegang pun terjatuh. Pria itu berdiri dari balik semak-semak dan segera berlari pergi tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

Bisuke mengambil senternya kembali dan memberanikan diri untuk melangkah sedikit lagi. Kemudian apa yang dilihatnya…adalah sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka sebelumnya. Gadis itu ternyata adalah Neon. Ia terbaring di sana, dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan. Gaunnya kotor dan berantakan, wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menangis tersedu-sedu saat melihat Bisuke.

"Bisuke…d-dia…" kata Neon terbata-bata.

"Siapa dia?" Bisuke bertanya sambil membantu sepupunya itu untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Bisuke terdiam, dahinya mengernyit seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Neon dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kuroro. Itu Kuroro 'kan, Neon?"

"A-apa katamu?"

"Kau sudah tahu dia bukan orang yang bermoral."

Mata Neon yang basah menatap Bisuke dengan terkejut…

"Aku tidak tahu, Bisuke…aku tak melihatnya. Dia mendorongku ke tanah dan menutup mataku…"

"Itu Kuroro, Neon. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kulihat di ruang baca sebelum makan malam. Aku melihatnya hampir saja memperkosa Kurapika."

"Apa? Benarkah?"

"Ya, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak datang ke sana."

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Leorio dan Kurapika menemukan Neon dan Bisuke lalu membawa mereka kembali ke dalam puri. Puri Keluarga Kuruta pun gempar saat melihat kondisi Neon. Leorio segera menggendong gadis itu ke kamarnya.

"Cepat panggil polisi," perintah Leorio. "Dan dia pun membutuhkan pertolongan dokter."

Mendengar hal itu, seorang pelayan segera pergi melaksanakan perintahnya. Neon terus menangis.

"Pelakunya benar-benar kejam…," gumam Ny. Kuruta. "Apa dia ingin menghancurkan masa depan seorang gadis yang bahkan umurnya pun masih empat belas tahun?"

"Tenanglah, Ibu," kata Kurapika segera sambil memberikan segelas air.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada orangtuanya?"

Kurapika terus berusaha menenangkan ibunya, sementara Bisuke terdiam melihat semua itu. Sekali lagi luput dari perhatian keluarganya, ia pergi ke lantai atas menuju ke kamar Kurapika…mencari suatu bukti yang dapat menjebloskan Kuroro ke dalam penjara. Bisuke membuka kotak perhiasan Kurapika dan menemukannya.

.

.

"Hei, di mana Kuroro?" tanya Leorio heran.

Kurapika segera menjawabnya, "Sepertinya dia masih mencari Gon dan Killua."

Leorio menghela napas berat. Ia tak menyangka, pesta malam itu akan hancur karena musibah seperti ini.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat menuruni tangga. Semuanya menoleh, dan melihat Bisuke yang sedang menggenggam erat secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Bisuke? Ada apa?" tanya Leorio heran. Jantung Kurapika langsung berdegup kencang. Apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya itu?

.

.

Ny. Kuruta memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah membaca surat yang dibawa Bisuke…yaitu surat yang dibuat Kuroro untuk Kurapika. Ia sedang berada di ruang baca bersama Leorio dan dua orang polisi. Leorio terlihat terkejut seolah tak percaya.

"Terima kasih Bisuke, tindakanmu tepat memberitahukan tentang surat ini, walaupun membaca surat untuk orang lain adalah tindakan yang tidak pantas," kata Ny. Kuruta.

Salah seorang polisi bernama Light Nostrad menghampiri Bisuke…lalu dengan hati-hati ia pun bicara,

"Nona Bisuke, maukah kau memberikan keteranganmu?"

"Tentu saja Tuan," jawab Bisuke.

Bisuke segera duduk di hadapan Nostrad dan mengatakan semua yang ia ketahui…setidaknya semua yang ia PIKIR benar-benar ia ketahui.

"Kau yakin dengan keteranganmu itu?" tanya Nostrad lagi.

"Aku yakin sekali," Bisuke menjawab dengan pasti.

"Kau merasa bahwa pria itu adalah dia, atau kau memang melihatnya?"

Bisuke terdiam sesaat…tapi kemudian ia menjawab,

"Aku melihatnya, Tuan Nostrad. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Setelah Bisuke selesai memberikan keterangannya, Nostrad kembali menanyai penghuni puri yang lain, termasuk Kurapika.

"Tuan Nostrad, apapun yang dikatakan Bisuke padamu, kuharap kau tidak mempercayainya," jelas Kurapika. Ia berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya namun suaranya terdengar gemetar. "Daya khayal anak itu terlalu tinggi. Kuroro tidak bersalah. Saat aku dan kakakku menemukan mereka di tepi danau, aku tidak melihat Kuroro ada di sana."

.

.

Bukti dan keterangan yang berhasil terkumpul malam itu menyudutkan Kuroro, apalagi Neon pun mengiyakannya. Jawaban gadis itu adalah bukti yang paling kuat.

Semua menantikan kedatangan Kuroro. Di sofa, entah karena lelah menunggu atau karena alasan apa, Hisoka tertidur di sana. Sementara Kurapika berdiri di depan pintu menatap kegelapan malam yang berada di hadapannya dengan gelisah. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia berharap agar Kuroro tak pernah kembali.

'Kumohon…Kuroro, pergilah…jangan kemari!'

Bisuke berdiri di belakang ibunya. Menyadari keberadaan gadis itu, Ny. Kuruta segera memerintahkannya untuk pergi ke kamar.

"Tapi Bu, aku tidak mau…" Bisuke mencoba membantah.

Ny. Kuruta menatap putri bungsunya itu dengan tajam. "Kubilang pergi, Bisuke. Sudah waktunya kau tidur. Pergi ke kamarmu!"

Bisuke pun melangkah mundur…dan berlari menaiki tangga tapi ia tidak masuk ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di pinggir jendela yang menghadap ke halaman. Bisuke tak mau melewatkan sedikitpun adegan yang akan terjadi.

.

.

Beberapa saat berlalu, muncul Kuroro dari balik pepohonan sambil menggendong Gon di pundaknya dan menuntun Killua. Semua orang yang menanti menghentikan percakapan dan kegiatan mereka, lalu segera keluar dan berkerumun di depan pintu.

Terlihat Kuroro tersenyum, bahkan tertawa bersama Gon dan Killua. Namun ia merasa aneh saat melihat ekspresi wajah orang-orang itu, termasuk Kurapika yang menatapnya dengan cemas dan wajah yang pucat.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kuroro tak mengerti.

Nostrad dan seorang polisi lainnya segera menangkap Kuroro, memborgol tangan pria itu.

"Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan telah memperkosa Nona Neon," ucap Nostrad dingin.

Mata Kuroro membelalak. Ia sangat terkejut. "Apa? Neon? Aku tidak bersalah! Ini semua salah paham!"

Kurapika mulai menangis.

"Dia tidak bersalah! Lepaskan dia! Kuroro!" serunya.

Leorio berusaha menahannya, tapi ia tidak berhasil. Kurapika segera berlari menghampiri kekasihnya…memeluk Kuroro dengan erat dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu…aku sangat mencintaimu, Kuroro. Tunggulah…kita akan segera bertemu lagi," bisik Kurapika lirih di antara ciumannya sambil memegangi wajah Kuroro.

Baru saja Kuroro akan menjawab, saat Nostrad menariknya.

"Kurapika, aku mencintaimu!" Kuroro berseru. Ia terus mengatakannya…hingga kemudian suaranya menghilang saat Nostrad memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil polisi itu segera melaju meninggalkan Puri Keluarga Kuruta. Namun Pakunoda yang sudah mendengar tentang berita itu menghadang di tengah jalan dan membawa sebuah tongkat besi.

"Kalian pembohong! Kembalikan anakku! Hei pembohong, keluarkan dia! Kuroro…!" serunya histeris sambil menangis dan memukul-mukul mobil dengan tongkat besi yang dibawanya.

Melihat hal itu, beberapa orang pelayan pria segera menahannya dan membawanya masuk.

Suasana menjadi hening. Angin malam berhembus semilir…membuat gaun biru safir yang dikenakan Kurapika berdesir dan berkilau dengan indah. Air mata membasahi wajah wanita itu, cahaya mata birunya yang sewarna dengan birunya samudera meredup, menampakkan kebencian, kemarahan dan rasa kehilangan.

Di balik jendela, Bisuke melihat semua itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar…tak menampakkan emosi sedikitpun.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

She knew nothing, but she acted like she knew everything. This is my sin...for those who suppossed to live happily together.

WARNING :

OOC. FemKura. Made for fic based-on-movie challenge!

Aku akan memberitahukan judul film yang jadi dasar pembuatan fic ini di chapter terakhir :D

Untuk yang sudah tahu, keep silent please…hehe!

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Wilayah utara, empat tahun kemudian...

Gelap...dan mencekam. Suasana malam itu sangat hening. Di sebuah rumah kayu bertingkat dua, dengan lantai yang sudah rapuh bahkan di beberapa tempat kau bisa langsung melihat ke lantai bawah, tiga orang pria berbaju tentara duduk di sisi ruangan, bersandar ke dinding dan memegangi senapan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah dari lantai bawah. Sepertinya itu suara langkah dari dua orang.

Ketiga orang pria yang ada di lantai atas segera bersiaga dan mengarahkan senapan ke lubang di lantai kayu.

"Siapa itu!" seru salah seorang dari mereka.

Ternyata tamu tak diundang itu adalah seorang pria tua, dan satunya lagi berusia lebih muda. Dengan ketakutan, mereka segera mengangkat tangan dan bicara dalam bahasa asing,

"_Kami imigran dari negara kalian...kami bawakan anggur dan roti.__**"**_

Dua orang tentara saling menatap kebingungan, sementara pria berambut hitam yang ada bersama mereka memahami bahasa itu.

"_Naiklah lewat tangga yang ada di situ_," ia menjawab sambilmenunjukkan arah dengan menggunakan senapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, kelima orang itu sudah berkumpul di lantai atas sambil menikmati anggur dan roti. Sudah dua hari para tentara itu tak menemukan makanan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan berakhir di sini," kata seorang pria bernama Phinks. Ia menghela napas, kemudian bersenandung dengan wajah yang lelah.

Di seberangnya, Mark menatap orang ketiga yang berada di sana. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku diberikan tawaran," kata pria berambut hitam itu. "Apakah aku ingin tetap berada di penjara atau masuk Angkatan Darat untuk ikut berperang."

Sepertinya Mark ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tapi tak jadi saat melihat raut wajah pria itu.

"_Apa kita akan menang? Bisakah kita mengalahkan musuh? Kudengar mereka masih menduduki sebagian wilayah negara kita_," kata pria yang datang bersama Si Kakek.

"_Anakku ini belum pernah melihat negaranya, bahkan aku pun lupa dengan bahasa kami...aku malu sekali_," kata Si Kakek sambil menghela napas.

Pria berambut hitam di sebelahnya tersenyum. "_Kita pasti menang...aku yakin. Nanti kau bisa mengajak anakmu melihat negara asalnya._"

Si Kakek dan putranya pun tersenyum, lalu kembali menuangkan sedikit anggur dengan lebih gembira.

"Kau pasti bangsawan, karena kau bisa berbahasa asing," Phinks berkata pada temannya.

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum sinis. "Aku sama sekali bukan bangsawan, aku hanya orang yang berusaha meraih masa depan tapi nasib yang buruk menghadangku."

Ia bersandar di dinding yang berdebu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu memejamkan mata...mengingat kembali kejadian enam bulan yang lalu...

Flashback

Suasana restoran itu sangat ramai oleh penduduk sipil, tentara dan perawat. Di salah satu meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang dan berseragam perawat duduk dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia menoleh ke luar jendela. Dia adalah Kurapika Kuruta, yang tengah menanti seseorang saat ini.

Di luar, seorang pria berbaju tentara berjalan dengan tegap. Raut wajahnya terlihat dingin. Setibanya di pintu masuk, ia membaca sejenak nama restoran itu lalu melangkah masuk dan langsung menuju ke meja di mana Kurapika menunggu.

"Kuroro!" Kurapika memanggil namanya sambil berdiri.

Tapi Kuroro tak menjawab, ia langsung duduk di sebelah Kurapika. Melihat hal itu, Kurapika pun duduk kembali.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata Kuroro tanpa menoleh pada Kurapika.

Kurapika sedikit terkejut dengan sikap pria itu, tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Kurapika menuangkan teh panas dari poci ke cangkir Kuroro. Saat akan memasukkan gula ke dalamnya, ia berkata, "Maaf, aku sudah lupa—"

"Dua sendok saja," jawab Kuroro cepat.

Kurapika tertegun mendengar jawaban Kuroro. Sepertinya bukan itu sebenarnya yang ingin ditanyakan Kurapika. Tapi wanita itu tak banyak bicara, ia mengambil dua sendok teh gula dan memasukannya ke teh Kuroro.

Kurapika mengaduk teh itu, sementara dengan hati-hati tangan yang satunya ia letakkan di atas tangan Kuroro yang berada di meja. Namun Kuroro menepisnya, dan mengaduk sendiri tehnya tanpa bicara.

Sorot mata Kurapika terlihat sedih.

"Kau masih terlihat sama," tak disangka-sangka Kuroro berkata. "Kecuali seragammu tentu saja."

"Ya...begitulah," jawab Kurapika kecewa. "Maaf, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit dalam waktu setengah jam."

Kurapika baru saja akan beranjak pergi saat tiba-tiba Kuroro memegang tangannya.

"Jika ini semua hanya karena kejadian tiga tahun lalu saat kita bercinta di ruang baca, aku—"

"Tentu saja bukan hanya karena itu!" sanggah Kurapika segera sambil duduk kembali dan menatap mata hitam pria yang ia cintai.

"Kau masih bertemu dengan keluargamu?"

"Tidak. Tak pernah lagi. Sudah kukatakan padamu waktu itu."

"Tapi..."

"Kuroro, jika aku bisa...aku akan menemuimu setiap hari. Hanya saja mereka—"

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawab Kuroro sambil meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibir mungil Kurapika. "Aku percaya padamu."

Mata biru Kurapika berkaca-kaca. Tangan Kuroro bergerak ke pipinya. "Kembalilah padaku, Kuroro...Kembalilah padaku," ucapnya lirih.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka sangat singkat, tapi merupakan pertemuan indah yang begitu dinantikan. Setelah selesai berbincang di restoran, Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan ke tepi jalan raya. Mereka berpelukan erat dan berciuman berkali-kali seolah tak ingin saling melepaskan.

Tak berapa lama, bis yang akan membawa Kurapika kembali ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja pun tiba. Dengan cepat Kurapika merogoh isi tasnya.

"Temanku punya rumah di tepi pantai...bercat putih dengan jendela berwarna biru. Setelah kau libur dari tugasmu nanti, kita bertemu di sana," katanya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam tasnya. "Ini untuk kau lihat sewaktu-waktu. Aku akan menunggumu."

Kuroro menerima foto itu, foto sebuah rumah dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang baru saja diucapkan Kurapika. Kemudian mereka berpelukan dan berciuman sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kurapika berkata. Lalu ia naik ke atas bis dan berdiri di ambang pintunya, menoleh ke arah Kuroro dengan mata yang basah namun penuh cinta.

Bis berjalan kembali. Kuroro segera berlari mengejarnya dan berseru, "Aku cinta padamu, Kurapika!"

End of Flashback

Suara tawa kedua temannya dan tamu mereka membuyarkan lamunan Kuroro. Namun sosok Kurapika masih begitu melekat di benaknya.

_Kurapika-ku Tersayang...Kurapika…_

.

.

Pagi hari tiba. Kuroro melangkah keluar dari rumah kayu itu, menatap matahari pagi yang muncul perlahan-lahan dari balik horizon.

Ia membuka dua kancing teratas baju seragamnya, menampakkan luka yang masih basah di dadanya yang bidang. Tak ada peralatan dan obat-obatan yang memadai untuk mengobatinya.

"Sepertinya kau bangun awal sekali," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Kuroro menoleh, melihat Phinks berjalan menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi," ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Phinks lalu mengancingkan seragamnya kembali.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Mungkin unit kita sudah sampai di tepi pantai, sebaiknya kita berjalan menyusuri sungai...pasti kita sampai di sana."

.

.

Kurapika berjalan keluar dari apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah surat. Kurapika menyeberangi jalan menuju ke kotak surat.

_"Sayangku, entah bagaimana Bisuke berhasil menemukan alamatku dan mengirimkan surat. Ia tidak kuliah di tempat kita dulu, tapi mengikuti pelatihan perawat di rumah sakit tempatku belajar waktu itu. Kupikir mungkin Bisuke melakukan ini atas nama penyesalan. Bisuke sudah berusia enam belas tahun, dia bilang dia mulai memahami apa yang ia lakukan saat itu dan apa maknanya. Bisuke ingin datang dan bicara padaku._

_Aku mencintaimu, Kuroro. Aku akan menantimu. Kembalilah...kembalilah padaku."_

Setelah ia sampai, Kurapika mencium suratnya dengan penuh harap lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak surat.

.

.

Di tengah teriknya matahari, Kuroro, Mark dan Phinks berjalan menyusuri sungai. Saat mereka mulai memasuki hutan, Mark mulai kesal.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan membakar sepatu boot-ku," gerutunya.

Phinks tertawa miris, sementara Kuroro menoleh ke sekitarnya. Suasananya hening, terlalu hening. Dan rasanya aneh.

"Kuroro, kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Phinks heran.

"Kalian beristirahatlah dulu, aku ingin memeriksa tempat ini sebentar," Kuroro menjawab.

Ia melangkah meninggalkan kedua temannya, masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan yang tidak begitu lebat itu. Dari balik pohon, Kuroro melihat menara sebuah biara.

Tapi kenapa suasananya sesunyi ini?, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Mata Kuroro membelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Banyak mayat di sana, semuanya biarawati. Tergeletak begitu saja di atas rumput yang mengering. Terdapat luka tembak di tubuh mereka.

Entah siapa yang melakukannya, tapi semua wanita itu adalah korban dari perang yang terjadi saat ini.

Kuroro mengepal tangannya erat, lalu ia segera kembali ke tempat di mana Phinks dan Mark menunggu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri sungai menuju ke laut.

'Cerita kita dapat berlanjut, Kurapika. Aku akan terus hidup untuk itu,' batinnya. 'Apa yang kurencanakan saat berjalan malam itu, adalah aku dapat lagi menjadi Kuroro yang melenggang penuh harapan dalam hidup ini. Pria yang dalam kejernihan nafsu, bercinta denganmu di ruang baca. Aku akan mencarimu, mencintaimu, menikahimu dan hidup tanpa rasa malu bersamamu.'

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Aroma laut!" seru Phinks gembira. "Aku mencium aroma laut! Kita sudah sampai!"

Phinks berlari mendahului Mark dan Kuroro, menyibakkan rerumputan tinggi yang berada di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba ia terdiam.

"Phinks? Ada apa? Benarkah kita sudah sampai?" tanya Mark.

Phinks tak menjawab, ia tampak terkejut. Merasa heran, Kuroro dan Mark pun menyusulnya.

Ya, di bawah bukit itu memang pantai. Tapi pemandangannya begitu mengkhawatirkan. Penduduk sipil dan tentara, berkumpul di sana. Keadaannya berantakan. Mobil-mobil jip, beberapa buah kapal yang rusak dengan layar sobek di sana-sini, pun ada di sana.

Dengan hati-hati Kuroro, Mark dan Phinks menuruni bukit. Ada beberapa orang tentara yang memukuli seorang tentara lainnya hanya karena dia menyenggol salah satu dari mereka. Ada yang memukulkan gagang senapannya ke salah satu mobil jip, dan seorang lagi menembaki beberapa ekor kuda yang letih.

"Ini benar-benar gila," gumam Phinks sambil melangkah di belakang Kuroro. Mark pun mengikuti mereka.

Semua yang ada di sana menunggu datangnya kapal yang akan mengangkut mereka kembali ke negara asalnya. Berada di negara musuh, tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka.

"Aku perlu air," Kuroro berkata.

Mark menoleh. "Benar, kau mulai pucat! Mungkin ada air di sana," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua dengan banyak tentara di depannya.

Kuroro berjalan menuju ke tempat itu, yang sebenarnya adalah asrama tentara, melewati sekumpulan tentara yang tengah meminum minuman keras. Ada juga yang berkumpul di tengah pantai sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu rohani. Semuanya merasa tertekan...bahkan mungkin sebagian dari mereka memang sudah gila.

Kuroro segera berlari, masuk ke bangunan itu dan mencari air. Ia menghampiri sebuah kran, bersiap membuka mulutnya namun tak ada setetes air pun yang keluar dari sana.

'Air...air...aku perlu air...'

Kuroro melangkah masuk ke ruangan lain. Sepertinya itu adalah ruang pemutaran film. Tampak sebuah film di layar, menayangkan adegan romantis...di mana sepasang kekasih menyatakan perasannya masing-masing lalu berciuman.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Hari sudah gelap sekarang. Para tentara berkumpul menonton film bersama, lalu bernyanyi-nyanyi di aula. Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang tak karuan liriknya, bahkan berisi hujatan, namun tak ada yang peduli. Semuanya bernyanyi lantang dengan suara yang kacau sambil meminum minuman keras.

Kuroro merasa tak nyaman, ia pun segera keluar dari tempat itu. Setelah melangkah selama beberapa saat, ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang sudah rusak. Suasananya pun gelap. Tapi di mata Kuroro, terlihat cahaya redup di salah satu jendelanya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri cahaya itu.

Sesampainya di dalam, Kuroro disambut oleh suasana rumah yang hangat...berbeda sekali dengan apa yang terlihat dari luar. Seorang wanita tua dengan wajah yang ramah tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kuroro.

"Kemarilah Nak," kata Si Wanita Tua. "Lepaskan sepatu boot-mu."

Dengan mata nanar, Kuroro menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang empuk, duduk bersandar. Si Wanita Tua mohon diri sebentar, lalu kembali dengan membawa wadah berisikan air hangat dan sebuah lap.

Ia berlutut di hadapan pria itu, lalu membersihkan kakinya.

"Aku harus segera kembali padanya," Kuroro berkata. "Aku selalu membuatnya menunggu." Tentu saja yang dibicarakan Kuroro adalah Kurapika. Wanita tua yang ada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum dan tak menjawab apapun.

.

.

"Aku mencarimu!" seru Phinks sambil menepuk bahu Kuroro. "Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat gelap seperti itu? Mana sepatu botmu?"

Kuroro tak menjawab. Ia meneguk minuman keras yang ada di tangannya dan terus melangkah dengan bertelanjang kaki.

"Aku mencari rumah putih dengan jendela biru," gumamnya tanpa menoleh.

Phinks segera menarik temannya itu agar berbalik. Mata Kuroro terlihat tidak fokus. Keadaannya pun berbeda dari sebelumnya. Phinks pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada temannya itu.

"Di sinilah rumah putihnya...tapi sudah hancur. Hanya ruangan bawah tanahnya yang masih ada," jawab Phinks.

"Benarkah? Di sini?" tanya Kuroro sambil melihat puing-puing bangunan di sekelilingnya.

"Ayo masuk ke sini."

Phinks mengajak Kuroro masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah yang lembab, kotor dan dingin. Terlihat beberapa orang tentara tidur berbaring di sembarang tempat.

"Istirahatlah di situ," kata Phinks lagi sambil menunjuk tempat kosong yang terletak di bawah.

Dengan patuh Kuroro berbaring di tempat yang sempit itu, matanya menatap Phinks dengan tatapan kosong.

Phinks memberikan sepotong biskuit padanya. "Makanlah pelan-pelan, jangan sampai ketahuan...nanti yang lain mau juga dan pasti akan menyebabkan keributan."

Kuroro menerima biskuit itu, mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Phinks ikut berbaring di dekatnya. Kuroro menyalakan korek api dan memandangi foto yang diberikan Kurapika padanya.

Sorot matanya terlihat begitu jauh...kembali ke masa empat tahun yang lalu, saat ia dan Kurapika sama-sama menyatakn perasaan mereka, bercinta di ruang baca, lalu...sorot mata sedih Kurapika malam itu, yang berdiri menatapnya dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna biru safir yang indah.

.

.

Kuroro sedikit membuka matanya saat Phinks tiba-tiba membangunkannya. Ia menatap pria itu dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei, tenanglah sedikit...kau mengigau keras sekali," bisik Phinks. "Orang-orang mulai kesal."

Kuroro tak menjawab hal itu membuat Phinks merasa heran. Ia menyalakan sebatang korek api dan memeganginya di depan wajah Kuroro.

"Kau terlihat buruk sekali!" ucap Phinks terkejut. Wajah temannya itu pucat, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Ia pun tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain sebuah tatapan kosong.

"Dengar, beberapa jam lagi, besok pagi...akan datang kapal yang membawa kita pulang. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Kuroro...bertahanlah."

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

She knew nothing, but she acted like she knew everything. This is my sin...for those who suppossed to live happily together.

WARNING :

OOC. FemKura. Made for fic based-on-movie challenge!

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sebelumnya...

Di sebuah rumah sakit yang telah lama berdiri, sekelompok gadis berseragam perawat berbaris rapi mengikuti seorang perawat lain yang tampaknya adalah perawat senior. Semuanya masuk ke sebuah bangsal yang penuh dengan pasien.

"Roda ranjang harus disejajarkan," kata perawat yang bernama Mito itu tegas. "Jangan lupa rodanya dihadapkan ke dalam."

Lalu ia membuka lemari yang berada di salah satu sisi dinding bangsal itu, melihat selimut-selimut yang disimpan di sana dan memeriksanya sebentar. Terdengar Mito menghela napas kecewa, lalu bertanya, "Siapa yang bertugas melipat selimut hari ini?"

"Aku," jawab gadis berambut hitam bernama Alluka sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi rupanya senyumnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk Mito.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengingat hal paling dasar tentang melipat selimut? Labelnya harus dilipat ke dalam."

"Ah...maafkan aku..."

Alluka menunduk malu. Mito hanya meliriknya sekilas, sementara yang lainnya tak ada yang berani bicara.

"Perbaiki pekerjaanmu. Semuanya, bubar. Suster Kuruta, ikut aku ke ruanganku sekarang."

Alluka segera menghampiri lemari, sementara yang lainnya mulai bergerak meninggalkan bangsal itu untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka yang lain. Tinggallah seorang murid yang berdiri di paling belakang...yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan dingin. Ia mulai melangkah mengikuti Mito.

Sesampainya di ruangan, ia berdiri di hadapan wanita itu.

"Kemarin aku menerima sebuah laporan yang tidak menyenangkan," Mito mulai bicara sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Saat kau ditugaskan di ruang bedah, yang pertama ditanyakan pasien pria itu setelah sadar dari obat bius adalah seorang gadis bernama Bisuke. Kutegaskan padamu, di sini kau adalah Suster Kuruta. Tak ada Bisuke."

Dalam melaksanakan tugasnya, perawat tidak boleh memiliki hubungan yang terlalu dekat dengan pasien karena hal itu dapat mempengaruhi segalanya. Mereka melaksanakan tugasnya, yaitu merawat pasien dengan baik, namun tidak boleh terlibat secara emosional. Dan aturan mengenai nama adalah upaya pencegahan yang pertama.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat seorang perawat masuk dan meminta bantuan Mito. Mito pun keluar, meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

Bisuke tetap tidak bergerak. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang tertutup. Melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di sana. Tatapan matanya masih seperti dulu, namun rambut coklatnya kini dipotong sebatas dagu dan sebuah topi perawat terpasang di kepalanya.

'Tidak ada Bisuke,' ulangnya dalam hati.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Asrama para perawat terlihat ramai. Sebentar lagi waktunya tidur, tapi masih saja ada yang terlihat sibuk bercerita dengan teman-temannya dan melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Di atas tempat tidurnya, Alluka duduk bersila. Bisuke bertekuk lutut di hadapannya sambil memegangi tangan kiri gadis itu. Ia sedang membantu Alluka menggunting kukunya.

"Sudah," kata Bisuke. Ia melepaskan tangan Alluka sambil tersenyum.

Alluka tampak senang sekali. "Terima kasih...aku tak bisa menggunting kuku kiriku. Biasanya, ibuku yang melakukannya..."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat tidur."

Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu pun dipadamkan. Alluka segera menarik selimutnya, demikian pula halnya dengan Bisuke. Tapi Bisuke tak memejamkan matanya, ia menunggu hingga semuanya terlelap.

.

.

Di loteng yang dingin, Bisuke duduk di depan mesin tik yang ia bawa dari rumah. Lembar demi lembar kertas ia isi dengan untaian kalimat yang membentuk suatu cerita. Sesekali ia merapatkan mantelnya.

Bisuke berhenti mengetik saat terdengar suara langkah seseorang menaiki tangga menuju ke tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia pun menoleh.

"Tenanglah, ini aku," kata orang itu. Ternyata dia adalah Alluka. Sambil tersenyum-senyum gadis itu melangkah menghampiri Bisuke.

"Aku kira kau diam-diam menemui seorang pemuda setiap kali kau menghilang di tengah malam seperti ini," kata Alluka lagi.

Bisuke tertawa pelan. "Tidak mungkin aku begitu," ucapnya.

Alluka melirik ke tumpukan kertas yang berada di sebelah mesin tik. "Apa itu? 'Love on The Fountain?' Kau menulis novel?"

Saat tangan Alluka terulur hendak mengambil kertas yang berada di tumpukan paling atas, Bisuke segera mencegahnya. Alluka sedikit terkejut, ia tertawa kikuk.

"Bukankah seseorang menulis cerita untuk dibaca? Kenapa aku tidak boleh membacanya? Apa yang kautulis sebenarnya?"

Sesaat Bisuke merasa ragu. Apakah ia bisa menceritakannya pada Alluka?

"Ceritanya rumit..."

"Oya? Coba ceritakan padaku."

Alluka menatap Bisuke dengan antusias. Gadis itu menghela napas sebentar...lalu mulai menjelaskan,

"Ini tentang seorang gadis kecil, gadis muda dan lugu, yang melihat sesuatu dari jendela kamarnya. Dia kira dia memahami apa yang dilihatnya."

Dahi Alluka mengernyit mendengarnya. Dia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Bisuke. Yah, lagipula yang dijelaskan temannya itu terlalu samar.

"Sudahlah," kata Bisuke lagi. "Lagipula mungkin aku tak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikannya."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Bisuke berdiri menghadap meja counter di bagian tata usaha rumah sakit. Ia mmandangi ruangan yang ada di belakang meja itu, ke arah seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk membuka-buka buku seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu keluar dan segera menghampirinya. Sorot mata Bisuke terlihat lega.

"Ini dia, alamat Kurapika Kuruta," kata wanita itu sambil memberikan sehelai kertas memo.

Bisuke segera mengambilnya, menggenggam kertas itu dengan erat.

.

.

_Kurapika_ _Tersayang,_ _tolong_ _jangan_ _buang_ _surat_ _ini_ _tanpa_ _membacanya._ _Seperti_ _yang_ _kau_ _lihat_ _dari_ _kertasnya,_ _sekarang_ _aku_ _berada_ _di_ _Rumah_ _Sakit_ _Pulcheria_ _menjalani_ _pelatihan_ _perawat._ _Aku_ _memutuskan_ _untuk_ _tidak_ _melanjutkan_ _sekolah_ _ke_ _tempatmu_ _kuliah_ _dulu._ _Aku_ _ingin_ _melakukan_ _sesuatu_ _yang_ _lebih_ _berguna_ _saat_ _ini._ _Tak_ _peduli_ _betapa_ _keras_ _aku_ _bekerja,_ _tak_ _peduli_ _berapa_ _panjang_ _jam_ _kerjanya,_ _aku_ _tak_ _bisa_ _memungkiri_ _apa_ _yang_ _telah_ _kulakukan_ _dulu_ _dan_ _apa_ _maknanya,_ _yang_ _kini_ _baru_ _mulai_ _kupahami_ _secara_ _keseluruhan._

_Pika-Chan,_ _tolong_ _balas_ _suratku_ _ini_ _dan_ _katakan_ _bahwa_ _kita_ _bisa_ _bertemu._

_Adikmu,_

_Bisuke_

_._

_._

Bisuke mengawali hari dengan mengepel koridor rumah sakit, lalu membersihkan kerangka tempat tidur pasien bersama Alluka. Ia menggunakan sikat dan menggosoknya. Setelah hari agak siang, Bisuke mencuci semua peralatan yang baru saja digunakan. Sesekali ia mengusap peluh yang menetes di keningnya, tapi Bisuke tak mengeluh sedikitpun.

Saat ini, dia sedang berada di gudang obat. Kebetulan jadwalnya kembali bersamaan dengan Alluka.

"Bisuke, pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Alluka dengan pipi yang merona.

"Kurasa pernah," jawab Bisuke sambil menyusun beberapa kotak obat ke dalam rak. "Tapi hanya sebatas...yah kau tahu, cinta sedalam apa yang mungkin kau rasakan saat berumur tiga belas tahun? Cinta monyet saja."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia dan kenapa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Seseorang...yang selalu menatapku dengan hangat dan ramah, bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita-ceritaku."

Untuk sesaat, Bisuke mengenang masa lalu...mengingat Kuroro saat itu.

"Bahkan aku pernah sengaja menerjunkan diri ke danau karena ingin ditolong olehnya."

"Apa? Benarkah?"

Suasana gudang obat pun menjadi ramai oleh tawa cekikikan kedua gadis itu. Perbincangan yang menyenangkan ini membuat mereka lupa akan segala masalah yang ada walau hanya untuk sebentar.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang teman Bisuke dan Alluka datang.

"Ada hal buruk yang terjadi, kita semua diperintahkan segera pergi ke halaman!" katanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar cemas.

Bisuke dan Alluka saling bertukar pandang, lalu segera berlari mengikuti yang lain menuju ke halaman rumah sakit.

Apa yang menunggu di sana terlihat begitu mengerikan dan mengkhawatirkan. Banyak korban perang, yaitu para tentara, berkumpul dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Bisuke terkejut saat merasa melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Kuroro!" panggilnya. Ia menarik bahu tentara itu agar menoleh padanya, tapi ternyata dia salah. Itu bukan Kuroro.

Semua perawat segera bergerak, tak terkecuali Bisuke. Ia beberapa kali berjalan bolak-balik mengangkut pasien bersama temannya. Menjahit luka besar di punggung salah seorang tentara dengan tangan yang gemetar dan berlumuran darah, sementara pasien di sebelahnya terus saja muntah.

Alluka menangis di sudut bangsal, ia merasa ketakutan dan tertekan. Situasi ini memang baru pertama kali dihadapi oleh gadis-gadis yang mengikuti pelatihan perawat saat itu. Banyak dari mereka yang belum siap mental menghadapi situasi genting seperti ini.

.

.

Ketika malam tiba, situasi baru terkendali. Semua pasien sudah berhasil ditangani dan saat ini sedang beristirahat. Para perawat pun baru bisa berhenti menangani pasien.

Bisuke sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Ia masih merasa ngeri dan mual mengingat tangannya berlumuran darah saat menangani pasien. Bisuke menggosok tangannya dengan keras dan wajahnya terlihat tegang.

Saat baru saja selesai, Mito sudah menunggunya.

"Kudengar kau bisa berbahasa asing," kata Mito.

"Aku hanya sempat mempelajarinya di sekolah," Bisuke menjawab.

"Ada pasien gawat...kepalanya terluka parah dan saat ini dia sedang gelisah. Bisakah kau temani dia sebentar?"

Bisuke pun mengiyakan. Ia masuk ke salah satu bangsal, menghampiri tempat tidur pasien yang dikelilingi tirai merah. Bercakap-cakap dengan menggunakan bahasa asing, pastilah pasien itu tentara dari pihak musuh.

Bisuke menyingkap tirai perlahan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Seorang tentara muda dengan perban di kepalanya menoleh, tersenyum lirih pada Bisuke. Bisuke merasa gugup dan takut, tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Perlahan Bisuke menggenggam tangan pasien itu.

"Suster mengirimku untuk mengobrol denganmu sejenak," katanya.

Tentara itu terdiam sebentar. Dengan raut wajah yang ramah, ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai bicara, "Siapa namamu?"

"Kuruta. Aku Suster Kuruta."

Pria itu tersenyum lagi setelah matanya menerawang sejenak seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku masih ingat kakakmu. Dia sangat manis...Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?"

Sesaat Bisuke tersentak. Kakak? Apakah kakaknya memang mengenal pria ini? Tapi akhirnya Bisuke segera sadar...dia sedang terluka parah, mungkin saja sedang berhalusinasi. Bisuke pun berupaya untuk menanggapi kata-kata pria itu sebisanya.

"Dia juga perawat...sama sepertiku," akhirnya Bisuke menjawab.

"Apakah dia berhasil menikah dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu? Siapa namanya? Aku lupa..."

"Ngg...Kuroro?"

"Kuroro? Itukah namanya?"

Bisuke mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Aku ingat kau...si gadis bangsawan. Aku hafal logatmu. Ingat saat kau pertama kali ke Milau? Apakah kau menyukai makanan khas di sana?"

"Aku suka...rasanya sangat enak."

"Ya, itu karena menteganya."

Pria itu sedikit mendongak, menggerakkan kepalanya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Perbannya terlalu kencang...bisakah kau melonggarkannya sedikit?"

"Tentu saja."

Bisuke beranjak dari duduknya lalu mulai membuka perban yang melilit kepala pria itu. Napasnya tertahan saat melihat luka terbuka di kepalanya. Segera saja ia menutup luka itu kembali dengan _dressing_ lalu memasang perbannya lagi dengan tangan yang gemetar dan terkena darah.

"S-sudah," ucap Bisuke. Ia mengelap keringat dingin yang membasahi kening dengan punggung tangannya, membuat wajahnya kotor oleh darah...lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku selalu ingat adikku...apakah dia masih suka menyanyikan lagu itu?" pria itu berkata lagi.

"Dia akan bernyanyi untukmu saat kau pulang nanti," Bisuke segera menjawab.

"Ibuku menyukaimu...Katanya, sebaiknya kita menikah di musim panas. Apa kau mencintaiku? Bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama sedikit? Aku takut..."

Perlahan pria itu menutup matanya. Bisuke tersentak. "Namaku Bisuke!" katanya sambil berdiri dan mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat.

Tapi terlambat. Pria itu sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Mata Bisuke membelalak terkejut karena kematiannya yang tiba-tiba, dan terkejut akan dirinya sendiri yang bisa terbawa emosi dengan begitu mudahnya.

Tirai tersibak, Mito masuk menghampirinya.

"Dia sudah meninggal. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Suster Kuruta. Pergi bersihkan darah di wajahmu dan beristirahatlah."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Sore ini, para perawat dan pasien menonton film bersama. Yang mereka tonton adalah film tentang tokoh kepahlawanan. Memang tema yang cocok di masa peperangan seperti saat ini.

Setelah itu, layar menampilkan berita tentang pemimpin negara mereka yang mengunjungi pabrik coklat milik seorang kaya raya yang tak lain adalah Hisoka. Waktu serasa berhenti saat Bisuke melihat Neon berada di samping pria itu.

_"Hisoka_ _menyatakan,_ _dia_ _akan_ _segera_ _menikahi_ _tunangannya_ _yang_ _manis,_ _Neon,_ _dalam_ _waktu_ _beberapa_ _hari_ _lagi."_

Bisuke mendengarkan dengan seksama, mencoba mengingat tanggal pernikahan Neon dan Hisoka beserta tempat acara itu diadakan nantinya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Bisuke mengenakan mantelnya dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju ke sebuah katedral. Setelah tiba di sana, ia langsung duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang dan menyaksikan pengambilan sumpah pernikahan.

"Adakah yang akan menyatakan keberatan atas pernikahan ini?" Pastur itu berkata. "Bicaralah sekarang atau diam selamanya."

Bisuke menatap lurus ke depan. Ingatannya kembali ke malam itu...saat ia menemukan Neon sedang ditindih seseorang. Kenyataan yang berat menghantam benaknya saat menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Hisoka, bukan Kuroro seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya.

_"Aku_ _melihatnya._ _Aku_ _melihatnya_ _dengan_ _mata_ _kepalaku_ _sendiri."_

Di hadapan Bisuke, Neon dan Hisoka resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Keduanya bergandengan tangan menuju ke luar, dan terkejut saat melewati Bisuke. Hisoka kembali mengalihkan pandangannya sedangkan Neon berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Bisuke berdiri mematung.

.

.

Setelah itu, dengan hati berdebar-debar Bisuke pergi ke tempat Kurapika berdasarkan alamat yang ia dapat dari rumah sakit. Rasanya ia tak percaya saat mengetahui Kurapika tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan lingkungan yang kumuh.

Bisuke melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu berdiri di depan sebuah tangga. Seorang wanita setengah baya melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku ingin menemui Kurapika Kuruta," kata Bisuke sopan.

Wanita itu menoleh ke pintu yang berada di sampingnya lalu berseru, "Kuruta! Ada tamu untukmu!"

Bisuke terlihat kaget melihat cara wanita itu memanggil kakaknya, tapi kemudian rasa kagetnya langsung sirna saat pintu terbuka dan nampak Kurapika di sana, menatapnya dengan terkejut namun tak mengatakan apapun.

.

.

Dengan langkah ragu Bisuke melangkah masuk ke apartemen Kurapika. Apartemen itu sederhana. Bisuke mengamati sekeliling, rasanya tak percaya Kurapika-lah yang tinggal di situ.

Mereka saling diam selama beberapa saat. Untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana, Bisuke mencoba berbasa-basi sedikit, "Apakah kau masih menjadi perawat?"

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Kurapika sambil berdiri membelakangi Bisuke.

"Aku mencoba menyuratimu...tapi kau tak membalas."

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Pertanyaan Kurapika mengingatkan Bisuke akan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu.

"Pika-Chan..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi!" Kurapika segera berkata sambil menatap adiknya itu dengan tajam. "Tolong...jangan lagi."

Bisuke menelan ludah dengan gugup lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku mau merubah kesaksianku di hadapan hakim."

Sepertinya Kurapika tak menyangka Bisuke akan mengatakan hal itu, karena ia segera menoleh dan terlihat kaget.

"Aku tahu, perbuatanku tak bisa dimaafkan. Kau tak perlu mengampuniku."

"Tak akan, tenang saja," jawab Kurapika dingin sambil membalikkan badannya kembali.

"Aku bisa pulang dulu sebentar, menjelaskan semuanya pada Ayah, Ibu dan Leorio, lalu-"

"Kenapa kau tak segera melakukannya?"

"A-aku...ingin bertemu denganmu dulu."

"Mereka tak akan mendengarkanmu. Apa yang terjadi malam itu, sudah dibereskan berkat bantuan kesaksianmu. Terima kasih banyak."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari kamar tidur. Bisuke tersentak, secara naluri ia dapat menebak siapa orang itu. Bisuke segera masuk ke dapur dan diam di sana.

"Kukira kau pergi," terdengar suara seorang pria yang familiar di telinga Bisuke.

Kemudian Kurapika menanggapinya dengan tertawa pelan, dan Bisuke dapat mendengar beberapa suara kecupan setelah itu. Saat terdengar suara pintu depan dibuka dan ditutup kembali, Bisuke baru bisa menghela napas lega. Ia pun berbalik dan kembali ke ruang tengah...Kurapika kembali menatapnya.

"Tadi dia sedang tidur dengan nyenyak," kata Kurapika tanpa ditanya.

Bisuke tahu orang yang dibicarakan kakaknya adalah Kuroro, tentu saja suara pria yang tadi didengarnya juga suara Kuroro.

Bisuke mulai merasa takut. Kesaksiannya membuat Kuroro dijebloskan ke dalam penjara, dan sekarang pria itu ada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Apakah dia akan kembali dari balik pintu itu? Akankah mereka sempat bertemu?

Baru saja berpikir begitu, pintu depan terbuka lagi. Kuroro masuk dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Bisuke.

"Mau apa dia di sini?" tanya Kuroro geram sambil menatap Bisuke dengan tajam.

Bisuke berusaha menengadahkan kepalanya, menghadapi Kuroro dengan berani tapi ternyata dia tak mampu. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Bisuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan Kuroro.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kesalahan yang kuperbuat dulu," jawab Bisuke takut-takut.

Kurapika menyadari tekanan yang ada di antara mereka. Ia memandang Bisuke, dan mengamati raut wajah Kuroro dengan waspada. Terlihat jelas sekali, Kuroro sangat marah dan sakit hati pada Bisuke.

Kuroro melangkah perlahan mengelilingi Bisuke tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari gadis itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Sementara itu sesuatu tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Bisuke. Matanya tertuju ke tempat tidur yang berantakan di dalam kamar Kurapika. Ia menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tersembunyi, seolah mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi di sana sebelumnya.

"Saat ini ada beberapa pilihan dalam benakku dan aku ragu harus memilih yang mana," Kuroro berkata lagi, menyadarkan Bisuke dari lamunannya. "Apakah aku harus mematahkan lehermu atau membawa ke luar dan melemparmu dari atas tangga. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup di dalam penjara? Tentu saja kau tidak tahu!"

Bentakan Kuroro membuat Bisuke semakin takut. Kurapika pun tambah waspada.

"Apa kau senang membayangkan aku berada di penjara?"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi kau tak mengatakan apa-apa! Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku memperkosa sepupumu?"

"Ya," jawab Bisuke dengan suara pelan. "T-tapi...antara ya dan tidak. Kurasa dulu aku salah..."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin sekarang?"

"Kedewasaan. Waktu itu aku baru berumur tiga belas tahun!"

"Perlu berumur berapa tahun untuk bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah? Banyak tentara seumur dirimu dianggap cukup tua untuk mati dan ditinggal begitu saja di pinggir jalan!"

"A-aku tahu..."

"Empat tahun lalu kau sama sekali tak peduli! Kau sama saja seperti keluargamu yang menganggapku rendah, walaupun aku berpendidikan, tetap dianggap pembantu lalu bersatu melawanku dan menjebloskan aku ke penjara!"

Kemarahan Kuroro mencapai puncaknya. Ia mendekati Bisuke namun untunglah Kurapika segera mnghalanginya.

"Kuroro! Kuroro, tenanglah!" ucap wanita itu segera. "Shh...Sayangku, lihat aku..."

Kurapika memegangi wajah Kuroro agar menoleh padanya, lalu berusaha menenangkannya. Bisuke merapat ke dinding, menjauhkan diri dari pria itu. Saat Kuroro dan Kurapika berciuman berkali-kali, ia merasa tak enak dan berdiri menghadap ke jendela.

"Bisuke," ucap Kurapika beberapa saat kemudian. "Kuroro harus segera pergi untuk bertugas. Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Jadi duduklah, ada yang harus kaulakukan untuk kami."

.

.

Kurapika dan Bisuke duduk berhadapan, ada dua buah cangkir teh dan kue di antara mereka. Namun tak cukup untuk menghangatkan suasana. Kuroro masih terlalu marah untuk duduk bersama mereka, ia hanya berdiri sambil menatap Bisuke.

"Pergilah ke orangtuamu, beritahukan yang sebenarnya agar mereka yakin bahwa kesaksianmu saat itu palsu," Kuroro memberikan perintahnya. "Temui pengacara, berikan kesaksian lalu tandatangani dengan saksi, kirimkan salinannya padaku dan Kurapika. Tulis juga surat terperinci yang ditujukan padaku, yang menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat malam itu saat menemukan Neon."

Kurapika pun ikut bicara, "Sebutkan nama pelakunya dengan jelas...Siapa sebenarnya yang melakukannya, Bisuke? Shalnark? Ataukah Neon sudah memiliki kekasih rahasia?"

Bisuke terlihat terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka perlahan, seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit baginya.

"Pelakunya...Hisoka..."

Kurapika terdiam, begitu pula halnya dengan Kuroro. Mata Kurapika membelalak terkejut.

"Apa? Bisuke...aku tidak percaya padamu," kata Kurapika dengan suara gemetar.

"Hisoka menikahi Neon...tadi aku menghadiri pernikahannya."

"Tapi dengan begitu, Neon tak bisa bersaksi melawan Hisoka! Hisoka sudah menjadi suaminya sekarang!"

Emosi Kuroro langsung naik kembali, napasnya memburu. Melihat hal ini, Bisuke segera berdiri...menundukkan kepalanya lalu berkata,

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf...atas segala penderitaan yang telah kusebabkan. Aku minta maaf..."

Tak ada gunanya lagi sekarang melakukan apa yang diminta Kuroro dan Kurapika, nama Kuroro sudah tercemar dan tak mungkin dipulihkan dengan dasar hukum. Tapi Kurapika segera berpikir jernih. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, setidaknya nama Kuroro bisa kembali pulih di mata keluarganya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kami minta," kata Kurapika putus asa. "Setelah itu...jangan ganggu kami lagi."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji," Bisuke menjawab.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, Bisuke segera keluar. Ia bersandar di pagar mencoba menenangkan diri. Sementara itu, terlihat dari balik jendela, Kuroro dan Kurapika berpelukan sambil berciuman dengan mesra.

Setelah tenang, Bisuke naik kereta yang membawanya kembali ke Pulcheria. Kejadian di apartemen Kurapika tadi terus berkelebat di benaknya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Masa kini, lima puluh tahun kemudian...

Wing menghentikan pertanyaannya saat wanita tua yang berada di hadapannya mengibaskan tangan, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

Wing meminta kameramen untuk berhenti merekam sesi wawancara mereka, lalu wanita itu beranjak dan pergi ke kamar pas. Ia bercermin menatap pantulan wajahnya yang kini sudah keriput dan rambutnya yang sudah memutih. Setelah meminum obat, wanita itu menghela napas dalam-dalam lalu kembali ke studio.

.

.

"Bisuke Kuruta, akan kita bicarakan kembali tentang novelmu yang kedua puluh satu...'Atonement', yang akan diterbitkan beberapa hari lagi saat kau berulangtahun," kata Wing.

Bisuke tersenyum, membuat kerutan di wajahnya semakin nampak. "Sebenarnya...ini adalah novel terakhirku."

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk berhenti?"

"Dokterku bilang, aku menderita demensia vaskular...serentetan stroke kecil di mana otak mulai macet, perlahan-lahan kehilangan kata-kata dan ingatan. Kau tahu sendiri Tn. Wing, itu adalah hal utama bagi seorang penulis."

"Kapan kau mulai menulisnya?"

"Sebenarnya...ini adalah novel pertamaku, yang kutulis saat aku masih menjalani pelatihan perawat lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Dari awal aku sudah memutuskan untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Tanpa kata-kata puitis, dan tanpa embel-embel apapun."

"Itukah sebabnya kau memutuskan untuk memakai namamu sendiri?"

"Ya, semua nama yang kugunakan dalam novel ini adalah asli."

"Jadi cerita dalam novel ini adalah suatu kejujuran?"

"Tapi hasil dari kejujuran atau kenyataan ini sangat kejam. Pada bulan Juni lima puluh tahun yang lalu, sesungguhnya aku tak berani untuk menemui kakakku, Kurapika. Adegan pengakuan itu hanya khayalan. Kuroro meninggal di hari terakhir pengungsian...pada tanggal 1 Juni. Saat temannya yang bernama Phinks membangunkannya pagi itu, dia sudah tak bernapas lagi. Aku pun tak pernah berhasil berbaikan dengan Kurapika. Dia meninggal pada tanggal 15 Oktober...oleh bom yang menghancurkan pipa gas dan air di atas stasiun bawah tanah di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Saat berlindung bersama para warga, air mengalir deras ke stasiun itu dan menewaskan semua orang yang ada di sana."

Bibir Bisuke terlihat gemetar menahan tangis.

"Kuroro dan Kurapika tak pernah dapat kesempatan menjalani hidup bersama yang telah lama dirindukan dan layak diterima oleh mereka berdua. Tapi kepuasan apa yang didapat pembaca dengan akhir cerita seperti itu?"

Mata Bisuke yang mulai basah menerawang jauh. Dalam benaknya, Kuroro dan Kurapika tengah berlari bersama mengejar ombak di tepi pantai sambil tertawa gembira. Sesekali mereka berpelukan, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah kayu bercat putih dengan jendela berwarna biru. Kuroro menatap langit biru yang cerah dengan sorot mata bahagia.

Akhirnya air mata Bisuke pun jatuh.

"Dalam novel ini, aku beri Kuroro dan Kurapika apa yang tidak mereka dapatkan dalam hidup. Aku beri mereka kebahagiaan..."

THE END

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga...Yup, fic ini dibuat berdasarkan film Atonement. Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah R & R ^^


End file.
